Boy
by JessieRose
Summary: This is about Snapes time at Hogwarts! plz r&r 4th chapter up!
1. Boy

Disclaimer ~ I don't own HP.  
  
A/N please R&R I've reloaded this chapter to get rid of the mistakes and to stop my punctuation appearing like @ and $ and E!! Very annoying!!  
  
Chapter one ~ Boy.  
  
A small boy sat huddled in the corner of the grotty kitchen. His sore knees touching the dirty, cold tiles, as his grubby hands covered his eyes. His fingers split apart so he could just peer through the gap and watch as his parents argued.  
  
At one point they had been sitting down talking, but whenever they talked it led to an argument. Now they were both standing, a thin distraught woman with the air of nothing to lose, and the large angry man. Both arguing their point, both reluctant to let the other win.  
  
The woman was losing, she always did, she had nothing to defend herself against his fists, nothing to fight back with expect words, and they did little damage.  
  
But there came a time when she no longer cared what happened, she did it to protect her son, the small shaking figure hiding in the corner.  
  
The shouting continued, the man raised his fist, but still the woman refused to submit. This only angered him more, and the small boy was forced to watch as his father beat his mother. Silent tears fell down his thin grubby cheeks, wetting his hands as he held them up to cover his eyes.  
  
Then she started screaming, his hands moved swiftly to his ears but it did not block out the screeches of his mother. They were imprinted on his memory.  
  
They had stopped at last, his mother had flopped down into a chair, the man was watching her menacingly. He smirked at her as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she barked, suddenly.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"To spend some money no doubt, money we don't have."  
  
He scowled and made to go back into the room, but thought better of it. He reached the back door, but the huddle in the near corner caught his attention. He kicked it angrily as he left.  
  
His mother jumped up and ran to her son. But the boy didn't want her; he didn't want any one. He ran past her, threw open the kitchen door, raced into the hall and up the stairs to his small, dirty room.  
  
His mother didn't follow, she returned to the table and opened a bottle of muggle vodka and started drinking. Her husband wouldn't be back for hours yet, and when he did return, if he could find his way home, he would be drunk out of his head.  
  
The small boy cried himself to sleep upstairs. He was use to this, he lived it everyday of his life, but being use to something doesn't make it hurt any less. This was it, the life of Severus Snape, and he was stuck with it. 


	2. The Escape

A/N I actually like this story, so I have decided to carry on write a few more chapters. Mainly on what happened at Hogwarts. I know it was supposed to be a one shot.and I probably will regret this.but I'm going to continue!!  
  
Chapter two ~ The escape.  
  
An escape, a way out, a ray of light, whatever you like to call it. but that is what eleven year old Severus Snape received that dull July morning, in the form of a letter. It was a normal day in the Snape household. Mrs Snape was sitting eating her breakfast slowly, trying but failing to hide her black eye from her son. Her husband sat across from her, deeply emersed in the Daily Prophet, ignoring his family completely.  
  
Severus sat in silence, he didn't have much to say even if he had had the courage to open his mouth. The kitchen had not changed much since five years ago when he sat huddled in the corner. The old style table still filled most of the room, the dirty tiles were grubbier then ever. the only thing that had changed were the occupants.  
  
Mr Snape lost his temper much quicker and his wife had stopped fighting. And Severus who hidden all his life was not sure how to react. He had no friends, his father had told him friends were trouble, friends betrayed you. he barely saw the outside of the house, he was definitely a sad, bitter young boy. Bitter against the fates who had given him such a life.  
  
As he sat there an owl flew through the open window. Mr Snape pounced on it at once, but threw it with disgust to his son as he read the name.  
  
Severus had never received a letter in his life, he opened it with interest.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Mr Snape,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later then 31st July.  
  
Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
His mother had got up and was reading over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Severus, you have been accepted into Hogwarts, that's amazing."  
  
"Why you praising him? He ain't done nothing." Mr Snape barked from behind his newspaper.  
  
Mrs Snape ignored him. "Oh I remember McGonagall, deary me you'll have to watch her, she's very strict, strict but fair. Oh, you'll have a great time at Hogwarts, why I remember."  
  
Severus got up, taking his letter he left the room and went upstairs. It didn't matter to him where he was going, and who was there, whether they were strict or fair. No, it really didn't matter. All he cared about was that he was going, leaving. The boy was escaping. 


	3. New Allies

A/N this chapter is from Snape's PoV (point of view).  
  
To My Reviewers; -  
  
BSBbaby506 ~ Thanks for your nice review, I'm glad you like my story. I don't think the abuse of Snape should be the whole back bone of the story, 'cause it's mainly about what happens at Hogwarts. I'm glad my story tempted you to read something you normally wouldn't. Thanks once more for your review, and also the advice on how to upload my chapters properly! Cheers!  
  
OceanChild ~ Thanks for reviewing faithfully all my chapters!! I greatly appreciate it. Thanks, I'll be uploading a new chapter soon, but at the moment I'm just redoing my first three to get rid of the mistakes. Thanks for the support!!  
  
Chapter three ~ New Allies.  
  
I had always pictured leaving, but it was better then I thought it would be. I got to wave goodbye to them at the station, I got to board a train which was going to take me far, far away from my former life. It was like the end of a chapter and the start of something much better, or so I thought. Sometimes I wish I had declined Hogwarts and stayed at home.  
  
But I didn't, I boarded the Hogwart's express at ten to eleven on the morning of September the 1st, and no amount of regrets can change that.  
  
I found an empty compartment and sat down, staring at the platform as it got smaller and smaller. It was then THEY arrived.  
  
Four boys walked into the carriage, at the head of them, clearly the leader, stood James Potter.  
  
"This seat taken?" he asked, before sitting there anyway.  
  
Black smirked and sat down. Lupin seemed more reluctant but eventually followed suit, leaving only Pettigrew standing.  
  
"Sitting down, Peter?"  
  
Peter sat down.  
  
"So who are you?" Potter asked, turning to face me.  
  
"Severus Snape." I replied, annoyed.  
  
"Well Snivelus."  
  
"It's Severus." I said, coldly.  
  
Potter laughed. "I know, I'm not stupid." He stood up. "Come on, let's leave Snivelus alone!"  
  
Black smirked and got up, Lupin avoided my face and followed. Peter jumped up, ovbiously scared at the thought of being left behind.  
  
"Catch you round, Snivelus!" Potter shouted as he left the carriage.  
  
I didn't think much of the incident, not then anyway, it didn't seem important. How wrong I was!  
  
The train reached Hogwarts and the gamekeeper, Hagrid, called all first years forward. I noticed that everyone was in a group. I saw the four that had barged into my carriage earlier and slowed down, I didn't want to catch up with them.  
  
We were led into a large entrance hall and told to wait.  
  
"Hmm, so what house do you reckon then?" I heard Potter's voice ring out.  
  
"I don't care as long as it's not Slytherin!" Black laughed.  
  
Then we were led into the Great Hall and the sorting hat was placed in front of us. McGonagall called our names one by one.  
  
A blond haired girl called Charlotte Gate was the second Gryfindor girl, she quickly followed her friend Lily Evans to the nearest table. Black was in Gryfindor and Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin joined him. then it was my turn. My name was called and I stepped forward.  
  
I heard a muttered Snivelus from the Gryfindor table, but ignored it.  
  
"Hmm well, definitely sly, devious, you'd make a wonderful Slytherin, but wait there is courage here.yes courage indeed. I hope one day you use your courage to do the right thing." The hat muttered in my ear before shouting SLYTHERIN.  
  
I walked past the Gryfindors and sat down at an empty space at the Slytherin table. A boy turned round and shook my hand, introducing himself.  
  
"Jolt, Lee Jolt."  
  
"Snape, Severus Snape." I replied with a smirk.  
  
Lee Jolt was big for his age and looked strong. Very Slytherin.  
  
"Snape," Jolt repeated, then he turned round. "Snape, this Harriet Gorge. Hats this is Snape."  
  
Harriet looked dainty, but looks can be deceiving. She grinned as she nodded at me.  
  
"And this is Kyle Dobson." He said, as a boy sat down.  
  
"I saw 'em Gryfindors, givin' you grief. Looks like we'll 'ave to sort 'em out, eh Jolt?"  
  
Jolt nodded. "And Hats, she could giv' 'em a run fer there money any day."  
  
Hats laughed. "Well we'll have to see what Snape can do. I take it you are pure blood."  
  
"Of course!" I replied, hurriedly.  
  
So that night I made some allies, allies against the Gryfindors. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.  
  
A/N please R&R! =) Oh and if there are any fans of Pirates of the Caribbean, please read my fic, Liz is looking for the mother who abandoned her, Jack is a wanted man, and Will, well, he just wants to get married!! Any way tell me what you think. A million thanks!! =) ~ JessieRose ~ 


	4. Incidents with the Marauders

A/N Wow!! I haven't updated this story for ages!! Please tell me what you think!! Thanks!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four ~ Incidents with the Marauders.  
  
There would be no point me writing down seven years of useless information, like what I had breakfast each day, what lessons I had, and which teachers I hated. This is about the war, Gryfindor versus Slytherin, us verses them!  
  
It was pretty tame for the first year, I mean none of us could do any magic, well apart from Hats, she was definitely the brain of the group. we played pretty small pranks at first, nothing big, not 'cause we didn't want to, but because we didn't know anything bigger.  
  
The Gryfindors got their revenge, they always did. But then we would get ours and it continued in a massive circle.  
  
I don't think our group had a leader, we made plans together, we worked together, no one was in charge. Unlike the Gryfindors, it was pretty clear that Potter was ruling things.  
  
# Incident 1 #  
  
The first ever run in with the 'Marauders' was a straight forward duel. Potter started it, after a few name calling sessions, he challenged us, and we were only to willing to agree.  
  
We arranged it for midnight in the trophy room, Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew versus me, Jolt, Hats and Kyle.  
  
That day in lessons we practised various curses and blocks when the teachers weren't looking. Hats got a detention when she 'accidentally' body binded the girl in front of her in charms.  
  
"I can't believe she gave me a DT! I mean what did I do wrong? I said sorry afterwards, it's not my fault she sat up just at the moment I did it!" Hats said angrily as she flung herself down at the dining table.  
  
Jolt laughed. "Oh well, at least it's not for tonight."  
  
"Is that all you can say? Well it certainly is a good job, 'cause you lot would fail miserably without me!" she said, smugly.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"No, Kyle, I don't wish, I know!" she replied, as she grabbed some food from the plate in front of her. "So have you lot been practising?"  
  
"I managed to get a couple of things in. Disarming is gonna be the most useful, my dad taught it to me." Jolt said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. It seemed everyone had a perfect loving relationship with their family! Everyone except me.  
  
Hats nodded. "Hmm.Expellimus (sp?) yeah, that could come in handy, anything else?"  
  
Just as she said that the bell rang. "What have we got next?" I asked, I had never even looked at my time table let alone learning it, it was much easier to just ask someone.  
  
"Potions."  
  
"Wait a sec, I've had a brilliant idea. There is a potion which acts as a shield, it can protect you from minor curses, if we could get hold of some of that.well.think about it." Hats said, as she got up from the table. She smirked over at the Gryfindors as they sat laughing opposite.  
  
"Good idea, but we'd have to make it." I said.  
  
"So? Old Plum doesn't care what we do, he hardly notices. I am sure we could make it." she said, looking at there dubious faces. "Okay, okay, I am sure I could make it!" she said.  
  
We followed her to the potions dungeon.  
  
But half way through the lessons, Hats approached our table in pretence of going to collect some more ingredients. Not that old Professor Plum would have minded.  
  
"I can't do it." She muttered. "The potion it's too complicated, it can't be brewed in one lesson it takes several weeks."  
  
Jolt shrugged. "Never mind, we'll just have to use the magic we know."  
  
But I'm sure Jolt was more disappointed then he let on. The potion would have let us win for sure, now it was neck and neck between us. Kyle too seemed not to mind.  
  
So having finished their potion we were supposed to be concentrating on the theory, but instead we began to practise incantations, whispering them to each other, taking it in turns to name a new one. And the last person, the one who couldn't continue had to tidy away all the ingredients. It ended up that Kyle had to tidy away. Jolt and I laughed, as he grumbled under the weight of the heavy caldrons.  
  
Hats rolled her eyes at us, as she walked past. "If you're not gonna take this seriously. . ." She warned.  
  
"O' course we bloody is. But you need to lighten up." Jolt said.  
  
Hats shook her head with a laugh and walked away. "We'll see tonight." 


End file.
